


thinking about you

by prompto



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before neither of them could hold back any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is a little different take on the sourin side of things. It's not so much genuine as it is more of a carnal aspect. Yeaaaah.

He could feel Sousuke's breaths on his skin.

The labored breathing, the way each shift of his hips elicited another hitch in how Sousuke tried to keep a steady tone of voice and failed beyond reason. It didn't help how he kept uttering  _'Rin..'_  each time their lips met or each time he pressed a kiss anywhere on the other's body.

Rin raked his fingers down that broad back, letting more marks be made upon his tanned skin while leaning his head up to use his sharp teeth at the neck before him. Deepening red marks were left in the wake of the slightest drag of his teeth on Sousuke's neck, hearing the rougher moans that Sousuke made each time he did so only causing his fingers to dig harshly into his back.

**_It wasn't enough._ **

Even as Rin laid there, shirt unbuttoned and Sousuke's shirt having been tossed aside near the start of it all, there needed to be more contact. He craved too much of Sousuke.

Sousuke wanted just as much if not  _more_. There was never a time he could remember not wanting Rin. The tease of having to live in a room with him for the next year proved just how weak he was, hardly even standing a week's time of living together before he had cornered Rin at the door as soon as he had returned from practice one night.

It was too vivid a memory. Rin barely managed to say his normal greeting before Sousuke was on him, backing him up against the door to slam it shut and cupping his face to lean in and kiss him. Sousuke could still remember taking in the faintest hint of cinnamon and chlorine mixed together as he was wrapped up in Rin entirely and had kissed his lips hard enough to bruise that night.

And he would never forget the moment he had pulled back for the shortest bit of air, Rin had been giving him a look as if to say  _what took you so long?_

"Why're you so fucking  _hot_.." Rin muttered which only emitted a chuckle from Sousuke. A chuckle right near his ear no less that made a shiver of pleasure run through him, going straight to his groin. He was already hard enough as it was, but this just made him ache in need.

"I could ask you the same question.." Sousuke licked at Rin's lobe, a hand shifting down to start slipping past the waistband of the grey sweatpants resting on Rin's hips. "..I always have to restrain myself around you..do you know how hard it is for me to not just bend you over the closest surface and  _fuck_  you senseless.."

Rin groaned far too loudly, his moans so rough and needy that he was being pushed past the point of even feeling shameful for them.

When Sousuke's hand gripped onto his cock, Rin inhaled sharply, feeling how those fingers began to run at the tip of his cock then wrap around him to stroke a few times as if to tease.

"So wet already..thought about this often then..?" Sousuke asked in more of a joking manner, though the underlying curiosity remained.

Rin wasn't one to be subtle. He might've let a few moans slip here and there in the times he got off even when Sousuke was sleeping above him. Partially it was as a test, but really he just couldn't resist getting off knowing Sousuke would hear him.

Licking his lips, he breathed out a moan while uttering Sousuke's name in a needy tone, one so uneasy that he found himself clinging onto Sousuke and bucking his hips into each stroke made on his cock. No matter how slight it was, just a mere touch from Sousuke's fingertips and the palm of his hand warm and coated in his pre-cum had him feeling close already.

Sousuke persisted on the matter, speaking roughly alongside of his ear, the few nights of Rin's purposeful teasing playing in his mind. "I know you have..do you know how many times I've heard you getting yourself off so much that I can hear the smacking sounds from how much cum you get on your hands.." It didn't compare to feeling it for himself. Sousuke's hand stroked in a steady rhythm over Rin's cock, one that had those smacking sounds incessantly occurring and mixing in with the sounds of their moans and uneasy breathing.

"Come on..I want to watch you cum.."

Rin could've gotten off on Sousuke's dirty talk alone. He was so obscene with it, one never would have thought such a nice and relaxed guy to have such filth lurking beneath it all.

Rin fucking loved it.

Heeding those words, he found himself digging his fingers into Sousuke's back, feeling along every contour as his head tilted back and a cry escaped him. With his body trembling, his release hit him hard, and his cum spilled carelessly over Sousuke's hand that was still moving to draw out Rin's desperate cries and moans as much as he could.

There was hardly any downtime as Rin hardly relaxed for an entire minute before shifting up, completely forgetting his uncomposed stated, and pushed Sousuke to lay back somewhat.

"You just can't wait can you?"

"I think you like that I can't wait." Rin smirked, his teeth showing a full smirk while he began to undo the button on the other's black jeans that were covered in his cum by that point.

He'd thought about this too much too. Just what Sousuke's cock would feel like between his lips, how the weight of it would be on his tongue. He imagined Sousuke would get off on it just as much as he would.

"Is this what you've always thought about then..me  _sucking_  you off like a little whore for you..?" Rin stated it as a question, but just glancing up to meet teal eyes showed him that the words were more than true.

"You've always had an interesting mouth Rin..I just couldn't help it.." Sousuke muttered, trying to emit a chuckle but failing as soon as he felt Rin drag his tongue down the length of his dick.

That smirk remained somewhat even as Rin took Sousuke's cock into his mouth. His red eyes remained on Sousuke the entire time. He could feel each subtle movement of Sousuke's fingers as they made their way into his locks of red hair, tugging some and even pushing his head down more. Rin didn't mind, if anything it made him suck harder, almost greedily wanting to taste more of the pre-cum that kept dripping from the slit of Sousuke's cock.

Sousuke was trying to be careful not to openly fuck Rin's mouth, but the look Rin was giving him while sucking him off was too hot. It made his hips almost twitch, his body leaning back against the wall more, one hand fisting roughly into Rin's hair as the other was clutching the edge of the mattress.

"F-Fuck..do I want to know how many guys you've done this to.." Sousuke lulled his head back against the wall, still never breaking eye contact with the other as he felt a slight vibration around his cock from how Rin chuckled at the question.

Rin paused only for a moment to reply in a low tone, 

"You're the first..as far as a full blow job is concerned.."

Sure he had teased the tip here and there in hand jobs, but he was far too picky about just who he would ever go down on completely. In the back of his mind he had always wanted it to be Sousuke, and now that he had this second chance with his best friend's arrival here-- he definitely wasn't going to pass that up.

"What...about fucking then..?"

Rin simply shook his head which made Sousuke groan too loudly and grip too roughly into red locks one more. Rin moaned again though, he liked the pain.

Sousuke's thoughts were reeling. The implication that Rin had never slept with anyone made him wonder just how he had become so seductive. He'd lured Sousuke in without a second thought about it. The idea that Rin had always craved him just as much made his orgasm feel too close, and his hand pressed more against Rin's head as if to signal this.

Rin shifted his head down more at this, taking as much of Sousuke's cock in his mouth as he could, rubbing his tongue at the tip in anticipation for the other's release. He moaned in need, the vibrations only adding more friction each time his mouth moved down to wrap around the other's cock entirely.

"...Fuck Rin..I'm..." Sousuke's voice broke into a moan, the other teen's name still falling past his lips even then as he let his cum coat Rin's mouth and tongue, feeling how those lips and that mouth sucked each time more released from the tip of his cock.

Rin pulled back shortly after that. A hint of cum still lingering at the corner of his lips, he made sure to keep his gaze locked with the other as he licked it away.

"I hope I've made you coming to this school worth it for you."

Sousuke said nothing but instead opted to let his actions speak louder as his hand ran around the back of Rin's neck, drawing him in for a kiss that borderlined passionate.

Just being near him and being able to kiss him had made it more than worth it. Everything else was just a bonus.

_~ fin._


End file.
